


Kept

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, this is one of those 'unhealthy but both of them are okay with it' situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo takes an injury that causes him to lose all of his memories. Hux sees an opportunity and takes it.





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/174541022688/) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
> 
> "After a battle, SL Kylo is injured and loses his memories as a result. Hux, seeing his opportunity, explains to Kylo that he is a sex slave for Hux, who has now taken the mantle of Supreme Leader. Kylo, having no memories, believes him and serves dutifully. Bonus if kylo either never regains his memories or does, but prefers a life where his only responsibility is to be a warm, willing hole"
> 
> Please mind the tags and, like I said, this is one of those 'the relationship is unhealthy but both of them are okay with it' kind of fics and is written as such

A man awoke in a bright room, blinking in confusion at the ceiling. It seemed to be some sort of hospital, but he didn’t know where it was or how he’d gotten there. He was wearing nothing but a thin gown and some sort of collar around his neck and, most pressingly, he couldn’t remember who he was.

“Kylo?” a clipped, proper voice asked.

Yes, that was his name. He looked at the man standing near his bed, taking in the pressed, black uniform and red hair. Kylo didn’t know who he was, either.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake. The doctors said you’re suffering from amnesia and that you’d be disoriented when you woke proper,” the redheaded man said.

“Where am I?” Kylo asked. “Is this a hospital?”

“Sort of. You’re in the medical bay of a ship, the Finalizer. You’ve lived here for some years now,” the man explained. “Can you remember anything at all?”

Kylo tried to think. He knew his name now, obviously, and he had the vague sense that he was missing something important. It was less like the nagging feeling of forgetting something while not knowing what and more like he was cut off from one of his senses, yet all five seemed to be working just fine. Perhaps that was just what lost memories felt like.

“My name is Kylo. I can’t remember anything else,” he said, frowning.

“I understand. I’ll do my best to explain.” The man was smiling now, a touch too sharp to be considered truly kind, like he was trying to appear nice but didn’t know how to actually be so. “My name is Hux. You’re a servant here and I am your master. This is a military ship and I am the Supreme Leader of our Order. You assist me with anything I ask of you.”

Kylo furrowed his brow. Some of the words seemed to resonate somewhere within him, but he couldn’t remember any of the details about them, like his former life was obscured by impenetrable fog. He had to trust that this man, Hux, was correct, which he must have been. Why would he be here, otherwise?

“The doctors aren’t sure if you’ll ever regain your memories and I am sorry for that. We were engaged in a battle and you were injured. You took a rather serious blow to the head due to debris from an explosion. You’re incredibly lucky to be alive,” Hux said and Kylo didn’t know how to answer that.

“I can explain the rest as we go but I think that’s enough for now. Your brain is still healing, after all. I’ll keep you’re duties light until you’ve recovered a bit more. Do you have any questions?” Hux asked, looking attentive.

“I…” Kylo had so many questions, too many to put together into words. “What are my duties here?”

“You assist me,” Hux said, as if it should be obvious, “though I suppose that is rather vague. You help me with everything from fetching my meals to administrative tasks to satisfying me sexually. There’s a lot of variety.”

Kylo made a face. “Sexually? Am I a slave?”

Hux frowned a little. “If you want to be crude, you could say that, though it’s not wholly accurate. You volunteered for the position, though you don’t remember it. In exchange, you live here, with me, and you are fed and taken care of. It’s simply your role in keeping this Empire going. Everyone has one.”

Kylo didn’t think he liked that, but how was he to know what he did or didn’t like? If he’d volunteered for the position, there must have been a reason. Looking at one’s life like this, without knowing the how’s or why’s, would likely make most dissatisfied with their lot. Mind you, most weren’t essentially slaves, but again, Kylo had apparently volunteered for this. Wasn’t that the difference between servitude and slavery?

“I guess I understand,” Kylo said eventually. “What happens now?”

“Well, I’ll take you back to my quarters and get you acclimated. Like I said, I will keep your duties light until you’ve healed a bit more. Is there anything else you want to ask me now?”

Kylo shook his head, so Hux continued, “Excellent. Now, before we leave, there is one thing I’d like you to take care of.”

Hux then started undoing his trousers and Kylo immediately understood what he wanted. This felt wrong, somehow, but maybe it was just the newness and unfamiliarity. It probably would’ve felt just right if he could remember his life from before. He’d give it a chance, Kylo decided. Right now, he was confused and a little scared, unmoored and disconnected from whoever he truly was. Going along with it seemed like the easiest option until he could get his bearings and he could always try to find a way out later if he still didn’t like it.

“Yes, master,” he tried, glad when Hux gave him that sharp smile again.

* * *

Hux couldn’t believe it had actually worked. Ren’s injury had truly been an accident, but Hux had taken advantage of it immediately. With the Supreme Leader out of commission and possibly lost forever to amnesia, it was only natural for Hux to step in. The Force-suppressing collar had been a nice touch, too, if he did say so himself. Hux hoped it would help keep Ren from regaining his memories or, if he did anyway, it would at least render him far less able to do anything about it.

He’d almost played it a little safer, considered leaving out the ‘sex slave’ part, but how could he turn down such an opportunity? Hux looked down to see Ren’s head bobbing on his cock and couldn’t muster up a single regret. Having a concubine had never appealed to him before, but he’d also never before had a chance at it being _Ren_.

Hux fisted a hand in that gorgeous hair, pulling Ren further down until his throat spasmed, his nose pressed to Hux’s abdomen. Hux sighed, tipping his head back at the feel of that tight, warm throat clenching around him. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing the man who’d choked him with the Force so many times now choking on his cock.

Ren was a natural at it despite the way his eyes widened when Hux pushed deeper. He pulled back, fluttering his tongue in a way that was positively sinful. Hux built up a rhythm, being gentler than he could’ve been. As much as he was eager to truly wreck Ren, he had time. It wouldn’t do to make this new Ren unhappy enough to try something, whether he regained his memories or not. Hux wanted this to be a permanent arrangement and if that meant holding back for a time to get his new pet used to this treatment, then so be it.

It didn’t take long for Hux to come, forcing Ren to take him to the root. Those big, dark eyes were staring up at him, wetness shining in them. That was all it took to throw him over the edge, spilling down Ren’s throat with a long moan as he pushed his hips against Ren’s face. To his credit, Ren took it remarkably well, swallowing it down with hardly any trouble.

When Hux pulled back, Ren was panting, looking overwhelmed. Hux gently petted through his hair, the way one would try to calm an animal. It was an apt comparison to what Ren was to him now.

“Good boy,” Hux praised, still petting through his hair. “You’re okay, you did so well for me.”

Ren relaxed under the touches, his eyes slipping closed. He opened them again a few moments later, looking up at Hux with something that could one day be adoration, if Hux played his cards right. It took more effort than usual to suppress his smirk.

Hux removed his hand from Ren’s hair and stepped away, beckoning Ren to his heel. “Come now, I’ll take you to my rooms. We’ll go over more once you’ve had some time to adjust.”

Once Hux turned around, listening to the sounds of Ren getting up to follow, he finally let his mouth twist into what it wanted to. Oh, this was even better than he’d dreamed.

* * *

Hux let out a sigh as he signed off on another report. Things were going well. The Empire was prospering under his rule and every day more systems fell into line. This is how things were supposed to be. All of his dreams had finally come to fruition now that Ren had been deposed and given a position more suited to him.

Speaking of Ren, Hux shifted his hips a little, enjoying the feeling of Ren swallowing around his half-hard cock. He’d been under Hux’s desk for some time now with Hux’s cock in his mouth and he’d done so without a single complaint. He was coming along well.

Hux liked this new version of Ren far more than the old one. His training was going even smoother than Hux had hoped. Ren was perfect in subservience, the role coming so naturally to him. He struggled with some of the finer points of discipline, but that was to be expected of anyone, especially Ren. Besides, it meant Hux had a chance to punish him when he did misbehave, something Hux took great pleasure in.

“Now, my pet,” he said, finally addressing Ren after so long of ignoring him, “why don’t you make me some tea? You remember how, yes?”

Ren nodded around his cock and Hux pushed his chair back so Ren could get out. His cock slipped out, the slick skin cooling quickly in the cool air of his quarters and Hux tucked it away before it got truly uncomfortable. He was still partly hard, but he would deal with that after he’d had his tea.

Crawling out from under the desk on stiff knees, Ren went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Hux used the time to finish up the last of his paperwork for the day, glad to be finished. He enjoyed his work, he truly did, but it was nice to have some time to relax, too. He was getting more and more of that now that the galaxy was finally coming to order.

Ren returned with the tea and there was a look on his face that made Hux pause. His eyes were hard and intense, the way they used to be rather than the soft, doe-eyed expression he adopted so often now. It happened every once in a while, these slips, and Hux worried every time that it meant Kylo had regained his memories. It was a possibility Hux had prepared for, but the more time Ren spent as the obedient slave, the more Hux didn’t want it to happen.

Ren didn’t say anything, though, just stayed where he was as Hux took the first sip. The brew was perfect, just as it always was; Ren was so good at following directions when he tried. Hux was sure Ren would confront him if he ever did truly remember and every time Hux had noticed the change in his eyes, Ren stayed silent, which meant it must have been something else. What it was, Hux didn’t know, but he found himself watching Ren more carefully whenever it happened.

“The Empire grows stronger every day,” Hux said conversationally.

“I’m glad to hear it, master.”

He sounded like he meant it, which Hux appreciated. “Do you like it here, pet? I know you were unsure when you’d first woken up, but you’ve taken to your role again excellently.”

Ren puffed up a little at the praise, but his lips twitched, like he wasn’t sure how to answer that. Hux watched him carefully, cataloguing every microexpression that could give away what he was thinking.

“I do,” Ren finally said. “When I woke, it didn’t feel right, like this wasn’t the truth. It didn’t feel like this was the life I’d had and I wasn’t sure if I wanted it. I understand, now, the appeal. You’re good to me. No one ever has been before.”

The wording was strange, given that Ren had no way of knowing how people had treated him before, but Ren’s cadence and word choices had always been odd, so Hux let it go. “I’m glad for that, Kylo.”

The conversation lapsed, then, as Hux finished his tea and Ren watched him do so. Hux felt better now, less concerned about the situation. Ren regaining his memories was still something to worry about if it ever happened, but right now, Ren was content and therefore was not a threat. Perhaps it was just Hux’s paranoia and knowledge of who Ren used to be that made him worry so.

“Thank you for the tea,” Hux said, feeling magnanimous. “I think I’d like to fuck you over my desk now. How does that sound?”

Ren’s eyes darkened in arousal and then he was stripping without even being told. He really was so well trained. Once he was naked, he rounded the desk and bent over it right in front of Hux, putting his ass on display. Hux could just see the base of the plug Ren wore most times to make things easier for Hux peeking out from between his cheeks; it was so nice to be able to just slide right in whenever he wanted.

Hux stood and removed the plug, enjoying the way Ren’s hips canted as he did so. He parted those firm cheeks with his hands, seeing how slick and loose he still was, Ren’s hole twitching once under the scrutiny. Hux unzipped his fly again to free his cock, pumping his hand along the shaft to bring himself to full hardness. Having Ren like this, so willing to do anything he asked, never ceased to be thrilling.

He pressed the tip of his cock to Ren’s hole, savouring it for a moment, before steadily pushing in, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. Ren clenched around him, letting out a little huff while Hux let himself enjoy this. Kylo Ren, spread out over his desk, naked and hungry for his cock, while Hux had the title Ren had stolen from him so long ago. Yes, this was how things were meant to be.

Without warning, Hux pulled back and shunted in again, setting a rough rhythm from the start. He was so worked up by the reality of the situation that he couldn’t have slowed if he tried, the hot clench of Ren around him and the moans the man let out driving him higher. Hux took hold of Ren’s hips, gripping hard enough to bruise and Ren just moaned, pushing his hips back against Hux’s, seeking even more.

Ren loved this and his moans had Hux fucking in harder and faster, the sounds of their skin meeting echoing in the empty room. Hux readjusted his stance and his next thrust had Ren crying out, the angle apparently improved. Hearing Ren cry out like that did do something to Hux, even if this was only about his pleasure, not Ren’s. He was feeling generous today, though, and took one hand from Ren’s hips to stroke his cock.

Neither of them lasted long, Ren’s spasm when Hux took him in hand pulling Hux over the edge with Ren following shortly after and then they were both panting in the aftermath, Hux draped over Ren’s back and ignoring the sweat that was certainly soaking into his uniform. Hux petted down Ren’s side as he reluctantly pulled out, grabbing the plug off the desk and slipping it back in to seal his come inside. Ren made a low noise of pleasure as he did so.

“Good boy,” Hux said, as he often did these days. “Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.”

Ren moved slowly, a sated smile on his face, but did as he was asked. Hux had found he enjoyed washing Ren, making sure his pet was clean, and Ren absolutely loved it, going lax and pliant when Hux did. He wondered if perhaps he was too soft on Ren, but one needed to ensure their property was properly taken care of. If he happened to enjoy it, well, that just made it less of a chore.

* * *

Kylo whimpered as Hux pushed his hips forward, coming inside him with a low moan. His ass burned from the whipping he’d taken earlier. He enjoyed it, though, that edge of pain in sex. He couldn’t explain why, but it only made the experience better. Hux had already been kind enough to let him come – twice, in fact – so he just melted into the sheets as Hux took his moment above him.

They’d lived like this for months and what Hux didn’t know was that Kylo had regained his memories a while ago. Hux had been away and Kylo had been reading a novel when it had all suddenly come rushing back to him. It had made sense, then, why the way of things hadn’t felt right when he’d first woken without memories: it was because they _weren’t_.

He’d been angry, at first, angry at himself for the injury that had gotten himself into this situation and angry at Hux for tricking him into being what was essentially being his slave. He’d wanted to confront him right then, force him to remove the collar he now realized was suppressing the Force, and then show him what true power was. This humiliation could not stand.

Kylo stood and the datapad he’d been reading from clattered to the ground, catching his attention. He paused, considering. When had he ever been able to simply read for pleasure before? Not while he was under Snoke’s rule and certainly not while he was ruling himself. Whenever Hux didn’t want him for something, Kylo was mostly left to do what he pleased. When had that ever been the case in his life?

It was a jarring realization: Kylo was _happy_ here. He didn’t want to admit it, but this was the calmest his life had ever been. He didn’t have to hurt or be angry or be afraid anymore. There were no responsibilities or higher calling to worry about. Serving Hux was simple, something he could do without worrying about failing. Even when he did fail, Hux would scold and punish him but that was it. Once it was over, it was never spoken of again, and Hux’s punishments were so much more pleasurable than Snoke’s had been.

Without the Force coursing through his veins, it was easier to think it through. Hux was good to him, praised him, and cared for him. He knew that, for Hux, it was likely all just part of the power trip, but Hux could’ve killed him. He could’ve mutilated him or tortured him or done whatever terrible things he’d wished once he’d put that collar on Kylo while he’d been unconscious.

But he hadn’t. He’d convinced him he was a sex slave, yes, but he was never needlessly cruel. He was almost _tender_ , sometimes, if he was in a particularly good mood. Could Kylo say he would’ve treated Hux so well, had their situations been reversed? He was ashamed now to admit he almost certainly wouldn’t have.

It was hard for Kylo to accept that he, the one who had been the true heir to Snoke’s throne and had gladly taken it after slaying his former master, would be happy being _kept_ , living as someone else’s property, but his chest got tight whenever he thought about leaving this. Even if he succeeded in getting the collar off and teaching Hux a lesson, all he could do then was rule again. The fact that he didn’t want to stayed him and Kylo decided he’d think it over before he decided what to do.

That had been months ago and Hux still had no idea Kylo knew everything of who he used to be. He liked this, liked Hux telling him how good he was, how happy Hux was with him. He liked the simple existence of being Hux’s pet, as demeaning as it was. It felt good in a way Kylo couldn’t name and he tried not to think about it any longer as Hux gently wiped him down with a wet cloth.

By the time Hux was done cleaning him up and putting bacta on the worst of the whip-marks, Kylo was nearly purring in contentment. Hux settled next to him again and called for the lights to go down as Kylo nearly started to doze. It was when Hux pulled him close, a hand running through his hair over and over again while the other snaked around his waist, that Kylo realized truly what it was that kept him here: he felt _loved_.

It wasn’t love in the way it was told in stories or in the way Kylo was sure it was supposed to be, but Hux didn’t fuck anyone else. He didn’t pet anyone else’s hair, or call them affectionate things, or cuddle close to them at night. Maybe Kylo was loved in the same way a pet was rather than the way a person was, but he liked it. He felt safe here, with Hux, who would take care of him and make him feel good in more ways than one. His old life had offered power but was filled with pain and fear and anger, whereas this one was filled with soft touches and praising words and a peaceful kind of freedom. It wasn’t perfect but, as Kylo drifted off in Hux’s arms, he knew with certainty which one he preferred.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: this is actually my prompt, but no one ever wrote it and then I had a Mood so here we are lmao
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
